Coisa Alguma
by Eule
Summary: Quando tudo parece perdido, e a escuridão parece tomar conta de tudo ao seu redor, nunca se esqueça que a saída do fundo do poço apenas pode ser por cima.


****

Coisa alguma

Por Eule

Apadrinhado por Michiru

Quando tudo parece perdido, e a escuridão parece tomar conta de tudo ao seu redor, nunca se esqueça que a saída do fundo do poço apenas pode ser por cima.

O despertar para a realidade foi bem lento naquela manhã, até mais lento do que o costumeiro. A verdade é que ele gostaria muito mais de permanecer nos braços de Morfeu do que ter de encarar uma realidade cinzenta, completamente nublada, como sempre fora sua vida. Uma vida sem o menor tipo de encanto. Sonhar era seu passatempo, e os sonhos eram seu refúgio secreto. Um lugar onde não haviam limites para seu espírito, onde ele podia ser livre por completo, onde ele não precisava se apegar a nada nem a ninguém a não ser que quisesse. Era em seus sonhos que desfrutava dos únicos momentos felizes do dia. O único momento em que ele realmente sentia-se feliz.

A única coisa que lamentava, e profundamente, era ter de sair daquele lugar tão belo por ele mesmo criado em um momento de desespero, e descobrir que tudo não passava mesmo de um sonho, uma coisa apenas palpável para nossa mente, para nosso inconsciente. Era a parte mais dolorosa de seu sono. Descobrir que tudo o que suas mãos alcançavam durante o período de dormência não estavam realmente nessa mesma posição quando despertava. Descobrir que não poderia ter tudo aquilo que desejava. Que seus anseios estavam impedidos por uma lógica que ele não entendia muito bem, mas que existiam, e barravam seu caminho. Que o que mais desejava tocar, estava tão próximo de si, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Tudo isso era decepção demais para um espírito como o seu, tão castigado por um sentimento que, ao mesmo tempo que lhe provocava felicidade imensa, era também causa de uma tristeza profunda.

Seu espírito, aos poucos, voltou ao seu corpo material, talvez não tão conformado com o que se seguiria, - Ah, ledo engano! - mas um pouco mais disposto a realizar tão árdua tarefa. Se tivesse que ser entregue aos leões, que fosse logo de uma vez! Sentiu os membros, o tronco, a consciência. O cansaço. A exaustão física de seu tão bem preparado corpo. A incrível sensação de que aquele dia era diferente dos outros, pelo simples fato de que havia começado. Um sentimento quente e reconfortante de que tudo havia terminado enfim. Algo que o movia a desejar viver mais e mais, sempre, não mais sozinho. Ao lado dela. Daquela que há anos roubava seus sentimentos, sugava sua alma, sua vida, como se fosse um vampiro a sugar o sangue de sua vítima. Não. Ela não podia ser traduzida por palavras tão trágicas, tão amargas, tão sem vida. Ela era a luz, o sopro divino do dom de viver. Ela era a própria existência. Ela traduzia todo o significado da palavra amar.

Tal desejo o movia a encarar o que seria sua triste realidade. Aquilo pelo qual sua alma tanto ansiara estar livre; livre para voar, para permanecer por perto daquele ser divino ao qual estaria para toda a eternidade ligado, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo. Seria até melhor assim, permanecer oculto no mundo das sombras. E seu amor por ela era tão grande que já lhe bastava apenas a proximidade de sua pessoa para que fosse feliz. Sempre fora assim, desde que tivera a feliz oportunidade de se perder nas profundezas daquela imensidão verde - ou infeliz, ele não sabia ao certo; tudo era, ao mesmo, tempo o início de uma nova vida, assim como o início do seu próprio fim. Quantas vezes lamentara existência das Cartas! Quantas foram as vezes que ele entregara-se ao cansaço do coração e tivera vontade de acabar com tudo, de uma vez por todas! Quantas foram as vezes que ele quis tirar a própria vida, para que seu tormento finalmente acabasse, e ele pudesse ser feliz! Não. A morte significaria o triste começo de sua jornada no limbo, fadado a amar alguém que não estava aos seus alcances. Seria triste demais, um fim tão trágico à pessoa tão elevada como ele. Não. O fato de permanecer vivo era seu castigo, seu doloroso e amargo castigo. Tê-la por perto, sem poder tocá-la. Amá-la, sabendo que ela não podia ser sua.

A realidade não podia ser tão ruim assim, podia? Era jovem, havia todo um destino seu traçado, bem à sua frente, abrindo-lhe os braços como que o convidando à passagem. A vida devia continuar seguindo seu curso, mesmo que ele não a pudesse ter. Sabia que seu coração pertencia a outro. E justamente àquele de onde menos supunha vir a traição. Enquanto estiver fora, todos aqueles horríveis anos, ele a tomara. Mas a fizera feliz, tinha de admitir, enquanto ele estava longe, sofrendo - fazendo-a sofrer, mesmo que não soubesse desse último ponto.

****

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,

Eu poderia ficar acordado apenas para ouvir você respirando;

Watch you smile while you are sleeping,

Ver você sorrindo enquanto está dormindo,

While you are far away and dreaming,

Enquanto está longe, sonhando…

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,

Eu poderia gastar minha vida nessa doce entrega,

I could stay lost in this moment forever,

Poderia ficar assim, desse jeito, para sempre

Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

Porque todo momento gasto com você é um momento que estimo.

O jovem inglês adiantara-se. Há muitos anos tomara seu belo anjo, sua bela flor. Agora ela era dele, e não havia nada a ser feito. O passado voltava em sua mente de um modo lento, como uma verdadeira tortura, da qual ele, infelizmente, não podia ser livre. Seria um fardo a ser carregado para toda a vida, até que a morte tivesse piedade, e levasse seu corpo do mundo dos vivos. E até esse dia, o dia de sua libertação, ele sofreria, e morreria aos poucos. Porque a maior dor do vento é não ser colorido.

As cenas daquela época em que retornara ao Japão torturavam-lhe de um jeito impiedoso. Vinham e atormentavam sua já tão perturbada mente, uma vez após a outra, repetidamente. E mesmo que quisesse, mesmo que tentasse com todas as suas forças, não conseguia livrar-se delas. Todo esse tormento estava deixando-o na mais completa loucura. Infernizava sua vida, não deixava-o viver em paz. Era só fechar os olhos, e lá estavam eles. E mesmo sem os olhos fechar, eles estavam ali. Com a árdua tarefa de enlouquecê-lo a cada dia, até que ou a vida acabava com ele, ou ele acabava com a vida. Tinha de admitir que já tentara por si mesmo pôr um fim em tudo, e muitas foram as vezes que ele tentou, e muitas mais foram as que ele pensou em fazer isso. Mas era um covarde, e não conseguia. Já pegara uma faca e pensara em cortar os pulsos, mas, ao colocar a lâmina por sobre seu punho, não teve coragem de levar seu plano até o fim. Já tentara envenenamento, mas na hora de beber o líquido maldito - ou bem-dito, apenas dependia do ponto de vista - faltava-lhe coragem, e ele jogava tudo ralo da pia abaixo. Era um covarde. Covarde por não ter tomado providência nenhuma. Por ter permitido que ela se fosse. Por ter praticamente jogado-a nos braços de outro quando partiu.

Dois anos antes... Fora nessa época que seu tormento começava definitivamente. Época em que ele conseguira por fim terminar seus assuntos em seu país de origem e decidira voltar ao lugar que tanto conquistara seu coração. O lugar onde estava aquilo pelo qual sua alma tanto clamava. Ela. A garota dos seus sonhos.

A viagem até ali fora difícil. Os pensamentos ocorriam-lhe como pipocas estourando na panela, e não deixavam-lhe descansar. Estava nervoso, irrequieto, impaciente, mal contendo-se de excitação por enfim retornar a Tomoeda. Estava retornando por causa de sua promessa. Daquele juramento que o manteve em sã consciência até aquele presente momento. Dera sua palavra a ela que voltaria. E assim ele estava fazendo. Estava voltando para onde sabia que era sua casa de verdade. Tinha de admitir, porém, que depois de tantos anos longe, e quase não mantendo contato com os amigos que ali fizera, mandando uma ou outra carta quando lhe vinha na veneta, esfriara as relações de amizade, que já não eram tão sólidas. Voltando depois de tanto tempo, arriscava-se a encontrar tudo muito diferente do que deixara, era óbvio. E ele não tinha tanto medo do que iria encontrar de mudanças. Esperava que sua promessa fosse resistente o suficiente para permanecer inabalável durante tanto tempo de ausência. O seu único medo era constatar que o que ele acreditava ser verdade não era.

E foi assim que em um belo e ensolarado dia de verão, ele desembarcou no aeroporto, cabeça erguida, pronto para encontrar o que quer que viesse pela frente. Sabia que haveria uma recepção no saguão de desembarque; de que tamanho sim, ele não sabia. Avisara de seu retorno, e, tinha de admitir, ficara morrendo de curiosidade em saber as reações por ele provocadas. O lugar estava abarrotado de gente, e ele sentiu-se um pouco perdido. Mas, no meio de tantos, estava a coisa que ele mais desejara rever em toda a sua curta vida. Parada, no meio da multidão, estava ela, a pessoa pelo qual ele rezava todas as noites que fosse sua. Como estava bela! Havia mudado tanto desde que partira! Apenas a reconhecera pelo olhar, aquele mesmo que tanto se cansara de observar no passado, e que agora poderia observar mais a fundo, do jeito que sempre sonhara. Ao seu lado esquerdo, sua fiel e inseparável amiga. A menina de cabelos cinzentos e olhos azuis também havia mudado bastante, e ficara também muito formosa, mas ele só tinha olhos para aquela que morava em seu coração de tal maneira que nem os anos nem a enorme distância foram capazes de tirá-la de lá. E, aos poucos, outra pessoa foi se destacando da multidão. Ele. Aquele maldito e odioso inglês. Estava ao seu lado direito. Viu-o abraçando seu anjo pela cintura, sorridente de tal maneira que lhe doía nos nervos.

Então ele descobriu. Descobriu que sua promessa já não valia mais do que um vintém. Não significava nada. Ela a havia esquecido, e ele, tonto, acreditara que ainda a encontraria de braços abertos, olhos marcados pelas incontáveis lágrimas que deixara rolar por seu belo rosto, sorriso radiante apesar do aparente sofrimento em sua face estampado pelos anos de ausência. Sentiu seu mundo desmoronar quando ela o abraçou ternamente - e ter aquele corpo quente e tão desejado tão perto do seu fez-lhe sentir pior do que já estava - e apresentou-o aquele maldito jovem como seu namorado. Era como se o chão lhe faltasse, como se o mundo perdesse sua cor, como se o seu espírito quisesse escapar de seu corpo lentamente e fazer dele um ser errante, sem o menor objetivo na vida. Teve de sorrir em troca, mesmo querendo debulhar-se em lágrimas e mais lágrimas, até que seu pranto secasse e ele desistisse de tudo, inclusive dele mesmo.

Uma das coisas que mais o impressionava, vendo tudo o que deixara para trás, era o fato dele ter-se mantido equilibrado mentalmente após o primeiro choque, e após tantos outros que vieram a seguir. O motivo, ele não sabia quando estava de olhos abertos, porque a razão lhe encobrira o coração, cansado de sofrer, e tudo o que ele via, apesar de belo e agradável, era cinza. Cinza da cor de sua imensa tristeza, aprisionada em um canto obscuro de sua alma e fadada a ali permanecer até que seu espírito estivesse livre para partir, e pudesse enfim chorar por sua sorte tão infeliz em algum lugar melhor. Talvez fosse o fato dela estar sempre por perto, mas, ao mesmo tempo que isso lhe servia de ponto de equilíbrio, era também todo o seu infortúnio, porque ter uma pessoa por perto e saber que ela nunca poderá ser sua era o motivo de sua loucura.

O tempo passou, arrastando-se dia após dia, noite após noites, em infindáveis momentos que ele não a tinha em seus braços. Era como se, aos poucos, bem lentamente, o sol deixasse de brilhar, o céu fosse enegrecendo-se, as coisas perdessem seu magnetismo, e sua estrela a resplandecer muito mais bela e muito mais magnífica do que o dia anterior. Assim, de maneira tão trágica e cruel, aquele rapaz foi definhando, em busca da paz eterna, contando os dias para que deixasse o mundo dos vivos de uma vez por todas. A depressão demorou a surgir, muito embora quando viesse, fosse de forma avassaladora, talvez pelo fato do amor bater forte em seu peito e ele ainda não acreditar muito no que estava acontecendo. O que aconteceu, no entanto, foi que ela chegou, negra como as trevas, profunda como o abismo, na forma de uma sepultura que ele cavava para si próprio, com suas próprias mãos, e onde ele se aterrava mais e mais, a cada vez que seus olhos abriam-se de manhã e viam-se mais uma vez enojados com a realidade. Aos poucos, ele perdeu o gosto pela vida, e passou a evitar os humanos que, como ele, também sofriam. Preferia a companhia solitária de suas lágrimas, que em tantos anos ainda não se cansavam de escorrer por sua agora tão máscula face, mesmo que ele lutasse contra isso arduamente. Enterrando-se a cada momento que passava... Foi dessa maneira que ele tomou uma importante decisão. A decisão que mudaria sua vida.

****

I don't want to close my eyes,

Não quero fechar os meus olhos,

I don't want to fall asleep,

Nem quero adormecer,

Cause I miss you baby,

Porque eu poderia perder você, baby,

And I don't want to miss a thing,

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

Cause even when I dream of you,

Pois, certamente, quando eu sonhar com você -

The sweetest dream will never do,

O sonho mais doce que possa acontecer -

I still miss you baby

Eu ainda perderia você, baby,

And I don't want to miss a thing

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

Sim, depois de tantos anos ali, prisioneiro de um amor ingrato, que só o fazia experimentar desgraça após desgraça, ele resolvera partir, deixar tudo pra trás e tentar levar a vida do melhor jeito possível em sua terra natal, onde pelo menos estaria a salvo da loucura, nunca da tristeza. Teve de admitir que foi muito difícil. Já estava acostumado a viver em seu buraco, apenas observando de longe aquele tão belo anjo, que descera diretamente do céu para aterrorizá-lo com suas belas palavras. Mas talvez o último pingo que lhe restava de orgulho-próprio conseguiu falar mais alto, e quem sabe pela última vez em toda a sua vida. Reunindo suas últimas forças na desesperada tentativa de ver-se livre de seus mais sinistros sentimentos, arrumara tudo para a viagem definitiva rumo à segurança do lar, onde suas irmãs, sua prima e sua querida mãe estariam a lhe esperar de braços abertos, mas provavelmente todas preocupadas com o estado lastimável que o único homem em meio a tantas mulheres encontrava-se. E este era realmente péssimo. A face empalidecida pela reclusão; os lábios contraídos em um grito de horror que teimava em não escapar de sua garganta; os tão profundos olhos chocolate rasos de lágrimas que se recusavam a parar de cair, uma após a outra, até que seu corpo caísse em exaustão. Realmente iriam temer pelo bravo jovem, outrora tão vivo, apesar da distância com que via as coisas do mundo. Mas antes aquela distância do que esta, que o corroia por dentro, e o matava a golpes secos de punhais, ferindo insistentemente seu pobre e machucado coração. Talvez fosse essa a única maneira de salvar seu corpo, porque sua alma já não mais tinha salvação. Era cativa de um amor inalcançável, digno das crônicas de Platão.

Seria aquela noite. Iria sem nem mesmo falar com ninguém. Afinal, nada mais lhe importava. E ver tantos rostos queridos lhe feriria ainda mais, e talvez abrisse a última das feridas, a gota d'água para que seu mundo desabasse de uma vez por todas. E era justamente disso que ele fugia. De qualquer coisa que lhe lembrasse aquela mulher tão linda, tão delicada, tão gentil, tão dócil. Tão feminina, como nenhuma outra que ele tivesse visto em toda a sua vida. Tão perfeita. Mesmo ele sabendo que ela sempre estaria consigo, nas profundezas de seu ser, porque dali já fazia parte. Fincara suas raízes em suas entranhas, para nunca mais retirá-las, até que os tempos tivessem fim, e sua existência para o nada fosse. Como estava sendo difícil... Simplesmente deixar toda uma vida construída - mesmo que na base da dor e do sofrimento - para trás e voltar ao aconchego do seu ninho. Seria assim que ele deixaria de uma vez por todas aquele belo lugar, para nunca mais voltar a aparecer, porque ele bem sabia que em breve perderia de uma vez por todas sua amada. E seria doloroso demais presenciar tal cena. Seria definitivamente o seu fim.

A noite definitiva chegara, então e finalmente. Devia ser quase madrugada. Ele próprio escolhera deixar aquele lugar em uma situação tão deprimente: combinava com seu estado de espírito. A atmosfera era pesada e o ar quase irrespirável, indicando nitidamente que uma grande tempestade aproximava-se e que não tardaria a deixar as marcas de suas unhas por todos os cantos, e a infestar os pesadelos das pessoas com seus rugidos ameaçadores e estrondosos. Ele olhou uma última vez pela sacada, tentando guardar os contornos luminosos daquela cidade em sua memória. Seria a última vez que teria aquelas luzes em seus olhos. A última. Reparou no movimento da rua. Parecia que todos já adivinhavam que ele iria fugir. Não havia ninguém nas vias, nem nas calçadas. Tudo estava anormalmente silencioso. Melhor assim. Ninguém precisaria presenciar a maior prova de sua fragilidade. Não fora forte o suficiente para admitir que a perdera, muito menos corajoso o suficiente para dizer a ela que a amava com todas as forças. Agora tinha de colher os frutos de sua mediocridade. Teria de conviver com a idéia de que não era tudo o que imaginava. Ele não era um deus, alheio às adversidades mortais, intocado pelos sentimentos humanos. Ele era de carne e osso, e por esse motivo sentia as mesmas dores que os outros.

Um casal solitário atravessou aos risos a escuridão da noite. Aquilo doeu em sua alma. Porque sabia que a uma altura dessas, ela estaria com seu odioso rival, divertindo-se, sendo feliz, enquanto ele enterrava-se cada vez mais em seu sofrimento. Afogava-se em suas próprias lágrimas. O outro estaria tomando-a definitivamente - quem sabe neste mesmo momento, ou em algum outro depois que ele partisse, era só uma questão de tempo - enquanto ele seria meramente um bom amigo. Era isso o que ele era: um bom amigo, e nada mais. A dor inundava seu peito e enegrecia seus sentimentos, como o veneno tomba o inimigo de maneira silenciosa e avassaladora. Seu amor era mortal. Assassino. Era sua própria ruína. Como o punhal corta os pulsos. Como o homem mata sua caça. Seria através dele que seu fim chegaria, no dia em que seu coração se cansasse de respirar as próprias dores e enfim deixasse de bater. E isso também era uma questão de tempo, assim como ele sabia que seria a definitiva perda de seu belo e imaculado anjo.

Retornou ao que antes chamava de lar, mas que agora não passava de um punhado de paredes frias e sem vida nenhuma. Lembrou-se de coisas de sua infância. Coisas de sua adolescência. Coisas de sua juventude. E percebeu que estava cerrando-se em uma precoce velhice. Seu amor obsessivo o levava a mais completa loucura. Estava acabando consigo, vivendo sua infelicidade dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano. Há quanto tempo vivia aquela vida de cão? Ele não saberia responder. A eternidade passava em um segundo. E os segundos demoravam eternidades.

Não havia mais nada a se fazer naquele lugar. Seus objetivos de ali ficar foram deturpando-se com o passar do tempo. Primeiro, a conquista das cartas. Depois o amor que sentia por ela, e a incapacidade de pensar que ela poderia machucar-se. Ainda depois, sua estúpida promessa. E, por último, a incapacidade de desligar-se de tudo. As coisas mudaram com o passar dos anos, e estes não foram poucos. Seus planos foram bruscamente alterados. Sua vida estava indo para o buraco.

O relógio em seu pulso apitou, indicando que todo o dia já havia se passado e que a noite agora era alta. Tinha pouco tempo. Muito pouco tempo. Como a areia esgotando-se na ampulheta da vida. Sua época ali havia terminado, e ele precisava retirar-se. Como em um teatro. Sua participação na grande peça da vida se encerrara ali, naquele momento funesto, em uma patética atuação. Agora era a vez de outros atores entrarem em cena, e cumprirem seu dever. Já não havia mais nada a ser feito. Nenhum milagre poderia fazê-lo desistir da idéia de ir-se. Não depois de tanto tempo de dúvidas. Não agora que ele conseguira ter essa certeza. A única certeza de toda a sua vida. A certeza de que as coisas seriam sim diferentes, mas não realmente boas. Isso elas nunca seriam, porque seu ser para todo o sempre estaria incompleto. Nunca seria ele mesmo, porque uma parte de si mesmo havia consumido-se quando sua amada criatura divina decidiu entregar-se a outro homem.

Lágrimas formadas em seus olhos já vermelhos de tanto pranto desgostoso começaram a rolar vagarosamente, como há muito tempo já faziam. Os talhes de sua dor marcaram-se mais uma vez de uma salobra emoção que ele já não mais sabia nomear. Uma após a outra encontraram a face acabada do jovem pelos anos de sofrimento incessante, e terminaram por caírem ao chão, amargas demais para serem provadas por ninguém. E ele não desejava isso nem para o pior de seus inimigos. Nem para o maldito inglês. De um jeito lento, como se o mundo agora fosse visto em câmera lenta, ele pegou sua mochila de viagem e colocou-a sobre os ombros. Estava pesada pelas últimas de suas coisas. Mas não mais pesada do que seu amargoso fardo. Suspirou, enfim livrando-se daquela atmosfera horrenda e repugnante, infestada de um odor fétido que ele não mais suportava. Virou-se, em direção à porta. Não mais teria que agüentar aquilo tudo. Não mais teria de viver em depressão. Não mais a veria...

****

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,

Deitado perto de você, sentindo seus coração bater,

And I wondering what you are dreaming,

Estou querendo saber o que você está sonhando,

Wondering if it's me you are seeing,

Querendo saber se sou eu quem está vendo.

Then I kiss your,

E então eu beijo seus olhos

Eyes and thank god we're together

E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos.

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Eu só quero ficar com você neste momento, pra sempre.

Forever and ever

Pra sempre e sempre

Suas mãos tocaram a maçaneta fria. Ela não era mais fria que seu coração, tão fatigado das dores do amor obsessivo que sentia. Girou-a, e tudo passou em câmera lenta diante de seus olhos, como se fosse um filme romântico e açucarado. O mocinho indo embora para deixar o caminho livre para sua amada ser feliz com outro. Era engraçado. Ele poderia rir se não estivesse tão triste. Pensou que, para sua vida virar um dramalhão mexicano, bastava apenas ela aparecer e dizer que estava errada, que não amava mais seu noivo. Então ele riria, porque seria absurdo isso acontecer. Realmente, isso nunca aconteceria. Não justamente com ele. Porque sua vida não era uma novela mexicana.

Mais uma vez ele olhou para trás, e desta vez a última. Ver aquele lugar que outrora estava cheio de paz e felicidade agora estava cheio de dor e sofrimento, ver as paredes desnudas, frias, sem qualquer tipo de vida doeu ainda mais em seu coração. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, descontroladamente. Sentia-as formando-se nas profundezas de seu âmago, amargas como os desgostos que sofrera. Elas subiram por sua garganta, e ele não pôde suportar mais as dores de seu ser. Não queria ser fraco justamente naquele momento. Tinha de ser forte. Tinha de lutar contra essa dor que o machucava de maneira tão dramática. Elas afloraram, finalmente, em um jorro da mais pura melancolia. E rolaram face abaixo de sua face, marcando ainda mais de dor e sofrimento o já tão abatido rosto. Cada vez mais, eu um pranto descontrolado. Fechou os olhos, incapaz de lutar contra aquele sentimento negro. Apenas deixou-se levar, sem força alguma para pôr-se de pé. Encostou-se na parede, vencido pelo cansaço dos anos trágicos pelo qual duramente resistira com bravura. Até agora. O guerreiro nobre havia tombado perante a espada traiçoeira do amor. Da única coisa que ele não possuía em todo o mundo, e justamente daquela que mais precisava. Seus joelhos não puderam mais suportar seu peso e acabaram por ceder ao cansaço da vida, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão duro e frio. E então ele percebeu que não era nada sem ela. Nunca seria. Era apenas um corpo errante sem aquele ser divino ao seu lado. Apesar de tudo, de toda a dor que ela lhe causara. Muito embora não fosse a culpada, e ele aceitava de tal maneira sua mediocridade que soava um absurdo. Deixou suas tristezas escaparem de seu ser, em forma dum líquido imensamente amargo, traiçoeiro como o fel. Seria a última vez que choraria ali. Seria o seu adeus àquele lugar onde fora ao mesmo tempo tão feliz e tão triste. Um adeus obscuro, mas seria o seu adeus. Era a maneira de dizer que sofria por estar deixando-o. Que morria por dentro a cada gota de seu odioso pranto que rolava de seus olhos. Que sentia como se estivessem ferindo seu coração com um punhal a cada vez que a via nos braços dele, e que era como se aprofundassem o corte a cada vez que eles beijavam-se. - e então ele via como eles eram felizes, coisa que doía ainda mais. Soluços escaparam de seus lábios, sua voz soando como se já não tivesse mais vida. Um a um, cortando o pesado e sepulcral silêncio que se instalara, e no qual ele vivia constantemente aprisionado. Mas não havia mais nada a fazer ali. A não ser chorar, chorar por tudo que ele podia ter tido e não teve.

A dor, que cortava seu ser e definitivamente o levava rumo à morte iminente, o impedira de perceber que passos, abafados por seus lamentos funestos, aproximavam-se de sua pessoa largada ao chão à própria sorte, completamente vulnerável, como um pequeno animal acuado por um enorme predador. Era mesmo um simples animalzinho, desprotegido, prestes a cair nas garras de uma besta selvagem, ali, encolhido entre a parede, deixando as mágoas escaparem de sua boca. Cada vez mais iam aproximando-se, cautelosos, leves, como se não tocassem o chão. De repente tudo silenciou novamente, e ele pôde sentir uma mão quente a acariciar sua face, de um jeito terno e reconfortante. Levantando seu olhar à procura daquele toque delicado, encontrou um par de olhos claros a fitar os seus, preocupação claramente estampada. Um mundo de sensações contraditórias inundou seu ser, e as lágrimas jorraram ainda mais descontroladas que antes, doloridas por aquilo estar acontecendo. Sentiu o chão desaparecer abaixo de seus pés, como se estivesse voando, ao encontro de um belo anjo. Um belo anjo que descera dos céus especialmente para ajudá-lo.

Aquele ser à sua frente sorriu diante dos olhos vermelhos, das olheiras profundas, e das marcas indeléveis das inúmeras lágrimas por ele derramadas, fazendo tudo parecer muito melhor. Sua alegria contagiante soando como a luz no fim do túnel dele. Seria o fim de seus problemas, se ela não fosse justamente o começo deles. Suas mãos tremendo de um medo que ele não podia explicar - medo de machucar-se ainda mais, medo de descobrir que aquilo não passava de uma alucinação ou um sonho - seguraram as dela, em um ato desesperado em busca de uma resposta coerente a todas as suas dúvidas. Ela sorriu ainda mais, e ele sentiu seu fôlego acabando-se e suas preocupações desmanchando-se diante de tal gesto. Com carinho, ela segurou-o firmemente pelo pulso, como se estivesse impedindo-o de cair em uma loucura na qual ele mesmo colocara-se. Seus joelhos tocaram o chão, e ela gentilmente aproximou-se daquele corpo sem vida, jazendo recostado sobre a parede fria. Aconchegou sua cabeça em seu colo, sempre mantendo nos lábios o sorriso que tanto o encantava, enquanto suas mãos delicadas brincavam pelos rebeldes cabelos, em um ato de extrema compaixão. Ele aos poucos foi se acalmando. E porque se encontrava justamente nos braços do motivo de sua insanidade. Da pessoa que o fazia feliz ao mesmo tempo em que o matava. Era assim a sua vida, já há muito tempo. E ele acabou acostumando-se à dor, e ao sofrimento, e a escuridão total de seu ser, que nem mais sabia o que era ser feliz. Já fazia algum tempo que não conseguia sentir aquela sensação quente e reconfortante que a presença dela lhe causava, porque tudo se tornava trevas quando a luz dela resplandecia no horizonte, linda e terrível ao mesmo tempo, cegando-o com seu brilho ofuscante.

O tempo em que ficou ali, aninhado nas curvas acentuadas do corpo da pessoa que ele mais amava em todo o mundo, foi muito pouco menos do que ele gostaria do que fosse, embora tivesse de admitir que não sabia mais determinar as horas, os minutos, os segundos, ou qualquer outra coisa, porque sua mente não estava mais ali. Havia se transportado para um lugar melhor do que aquele, finalmente livre de qualquer dor ou sofrimento. Ela já não mais sofria com as lembranças dolorosas de seus trágicos anos. Era agora livre de si, de tudo que a prendia naquele mundo sujo e fétido.

Era como se não sentisse mais seus membros, seu corpo. Como se sua consciência se fosse aos poucos, perdendo uma árdua batalha contra uma escuridão sem fim que tomava conta de seu ser, finalmente. Então, sua existência fora toda consumida por suas dores, por seus sofrimentos, por sua tristeza. Fora seu último momento, aquele. O momento mais feliz da sua vida. As coisas tornaram-se escuras, e ele perdeu-se em meio ao nada. Sua alma, afogada nas próprias lágrimas, enfim cansou-se de sua medíocre presença, e decidiu-se por partir para um mundo melhor. As coisas ficaram distorcidas, os sons soavam longe, e ele não mais tinha discernimento do que era real e do que não era. O mundo já não mais significava nada, nem poderia significar, porque desse plano ele não fazia mais parte. Estava em algo muito superior que aquilo. Enfim havia superado seu drama, e libertado-se de sua sina. Havia sido perdoado por seu erro. O erro de tê-la deixado há tantos anos, e jogado-a nos braços de outro. Havia se perdoado. Já não mais existia algo a se fazer a não ser olhar por aqueles dois de onde quer que ele estivesse, e velar para que fossem felizes. Muito embora ele sentisse o amor puro e verdadeiro que sentia por ela ainda mais forte. A dor agora não era mais nada além de uma recordação de seu tormento. O fado que carregava já há tanto tempo não mais pesava. Enfim sua alma era livre para voar como um passarinho.

Mas algo simplesmente não podia deixá-lo ir embora. Algo o prendia naquele plano. Alguma coisa da qual ele esqueceu-se durante a passagem. Era um sentimento bom, quente, que ele sentia inundar seu corpo espiritual de uma maneira entorpecente, uma vez que seu corpo material não mais existia. Havia dado seu último suspiro já fazia algum tempo. Uma onda de calor que o fazia sentir-se bem consigo mesmo, em uma paz que já há muito tempo ele não sentia. A escuridão então se tornou luz, brilhante como nunca havia sido. Ofuscou-o de uma maneira absurda, de modo que ele já não podia ver mais nada além. Ocupou o lugar das trevas na qual se enterrara e na qual ele afogava-se. Sentiu-se leve, relaxado, feliz, como há muito tempo não estava. Ouviu algo ao longe, muitíssimo distante para que ele pudesse distinguir de onde vinha. E então ele sentiu que não podia simplesmente ir-se, porque havia algo naquele mundo que ele não podia simplesmente deixar para trás. Onde havia ido todo aquele amor que por ela sentia? Não, não justamente no momento em que ele estava nos braços dela. Ele queria voltar, e sentir aquelas mãos delicadas em seus cabelos, e ver o sorriso dela iluminar sua vida mais uma vez. Não. Talvez ela apenas estivesse fazendo isso por serem amigos. Era apenas isso. Ela era sua amiga, e nada mais. Ela estava ali para ajudá-lo, apenas como amigo. Então, ele não tinha porque voltar. Apenas para encarar a dor outra vez. Encarar mais sofrimento, agora que sabia que era fraco demais para ir-se embora. Ele precisava pelo menos respirar o mesmo ar que ela. Isso já seria o suficiente. Sua mediocridade havia chegado a tal ponto que ele não mais possuía dignidade alguma, muito mais orgulho próprio. Embora quisesse livrar-se da dor, não podia. Era dela que ele vivia. Era ela dela que ele se alimentava. Era nela que ele se afogava. Como então simplesmente deixá-la para trás?

****

I don't want to close my eyes,

Não quero fechar os meus olhos,

I don't want to fall asleep,

Nem quero adormecer,

Cause I miss you baby,

Porque eu poderia perder você, baby,

And I don't want to miss a thing,

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

Cause even when I dream of you,

Pois, certamente, quando eu sonhar com você -

The sweetest dream will never do,

O sonho mais doce que possa acontecer -

I still miss you baby

Eu ainda perderia você, baby,

And I don't want to miss a thing

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

Uma voz soou, longe, como se viesse das profundezas da terra, em um chamado que ele não consegui discernir se era fruto de sua passagem ou se era da realidade, que por algum motivo clamavam por seu nome. Aos poucos, e bem lentamente, as vozes em sua mente foram tornando-se mais claras. Como se estivesse voltando, de onde quer que estivesse. Era aquele sentimento quente e reconfortante que o fazia querer retornar. Forte demais para romper fronteiras. Simplesmente ele não podia ver-se livre daquilo tudo de uma hora para outra. Nem em anos conseguira isso. Não seria agora. Ele ainda era dependente de seu amor assassino. Viciado em sua droga. Ela. Aquela que o amparara quando seu corpo finalmente cansou-se de existir. Confusão. Medo. Vontade de ser livre. Tudo misturava-se em um sentimento só. E ele não podia lutar contra aquilo. Suas últimas forças foram gastas com a luta de manter-se dentro da sanidade, muito embora fosse tudo em vão, porque ele caíra em sua própria loucura.

As sensações foram tornando-se mais límpidas à medida que ele via-se distanciar da luz ofuscante. Parecia que ele deixava o lugar onde havia encontrado a paz finalmente. Mas para onde ele ia? Para onde estava sendo levado? As coisas então começaram a clarear ao seu redor, e ele sentiu-se subitamente voltar a sentir um corpo físico. Então os sons foram tornando-se claros, audíveis. Uma voz doce e calma lhe chamava. Ele podia ouvir claramente seu nome sendo balbuciado, de um modo trêmulo, porém seguro, vindo dos lábios que ele mais desejara provar em toda sua vida. Com um esforço sobrenatural, abriu os olhos, apenas para encontrar outros dois a encarar os seus, arregalados, um tanto quanto assustados, e não menos rasos de lágrimas. Era justamente atrás daquilo que seu espírito retornara. Era em busca dos lindos olhos verdes. Do desconcertante sorriso. Do inebriante perfume primaveril. Justamente em busca da causadora de seu maior tormento. Como a vida era engraçada...

Quando finalmente deu-se por conta de que estava novamente vivo - talvez em algum momento ele tenha mesmo estado entre as barreiras da vida e da morte, mas o mais provável é que ele tenha afogado-se em sua própria infelicidade, incapaz de viver o mundo real - a primeira coisa que viu foi aquele ser divino à sua frente, sorrindo de uma maneira desconcertante. Fechou os olhos, cansado. Abriu-os novamente. Ele continuava ali. Não era sonho então. Era real. Ele estava ali, nos braços daquela que mais amava, perdendo a vida. Entregando-se ao seu sofrimento. Partindo do mundo normal, para viver uma realidade a parte, onde provavelmente ele seria mais feliz. Sentiu-a abraçá-lo, carinhosa, meiga, delicada. Um corpo quente a colocar vida no seu já morto. Era como se uma luz pálida se acendesse, e iluminasse sua vida, e fizesse tudo parecer muito melhor. Arranjando forças de sabe-se lá onde, ele sorriu, sinceramente pela primeira vez em tantos anos. Recebeu de volta o mais lindo sorriso que ele já havia visto em sua ínfima existência. Suas dores extinguiram-se por completo. Já não havia mais motivos para querer acabar com tudo. As coisas pareceram-lhe melhores e resolvidas. O sentimento quente inundou todo o seu ser, avassalador como uma enchente. Sentiu-se muitíssimo melhor. Como já há muito tempo não se sentia.

As coisas então seguiram-se muito rapidamente. Ele não teve tempo para raciocinar. Simplesmente aconteceram, e pronto. Simplesmente haviam seguido seu caminho. Talvez assim fosse para acontecer. Ou talvez assim foi porque aqueles dois jovens queriam-se muito, de um jeito maluco, anormal, doentio. Assim podia-se afirmar.

Quando ele deu-se conta, ela já inclinava-se em direção ao seu rosto, olhos brilhando de uma emoção que ele nunca vira. As miradas encontraram-se, firmes, decididas no que queriam, mas trêmulas, ainda assustadas pelo que ocorrera antes. Sentiu-a beijar sua testa, em uma demonstração máxima de carinho e bem-estima. Mas ele queria mais do que isso. Ele precisava de mais. Não era apenas aquilo que ele queria dela. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto delicado, gentilmente, e guiaram-no até sua boca, para que ambos se encontrassem em um beijo suave e delicado. E muito apaixonado. Que aos poucos foi aprofundando-se, cada um mais que satisfeito em provar a existência do outro com tamanha intensidade. Não precisavam soltar-se para buscar outra coisa a não ser eles próprios. E os lábios, trêmulos de uma felicidade nunca vista, provavam-se com um fogo que jamais poderia ser descrito ou sequer mencionado, muito menos traduzido por simples palavras.

E quando aqueles dois jovens finalmente separaram-se - e não completamente, porque ele mantinha seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e ela o envolvia pela nuca, muito embora seus corpos permanecessem próximos o bastante para sentirem uma ardência fora do comum ser emanada - foi apenas para olharem-se nos olhos, um brilho diferente acalentando suas almas, como o fogo a crepitar na noite fria e escura. Ele, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, sentiu-se novamente vivo e completo, muito diferentemente do que costumava sentir-se em seus tantos momentos de solidão e tristeza. A emoção aflorou-lhe na forma de mais lágrimas, que desta vez não marcaram a bela face, a não ser por deixarem um rastro da mais pura alegria que poderia existir. A alegria de finalmente ter achado a luz no fim do túnel de sua loucura. Mergulhando a fundo daquele ser à sua frente apenas com o olhar, perdeu-se na imensidão esverdeada de sua existência, para nunca mais achar-se, se dependesse de sua vontade. Ali, defronte àquele ser divino, com a certeza de que fora abençoado pelos deuses, pela primeira vez em tantos anos fora feliz, mesmo que por um único momento. Não importava se ela o queria, ou se o odiava; apenas pelo simples fato de ter tido a oportunidade de saborear a doçura de seu mel, e por tão pouquíssimo tempo, já fizera-o querer viver mais cem anos. Apenas o fato de estar sentido aquela quentura próxima ao seu corpo outrora sem nenhum tipo de vida, já o fazia recobrar os ânimos para tocar a vida em frente, mesmo que tivesse de ser sem ela.

Porém seus piores temores, se é que naquele momento existissem, foram todos varridos para longe quando ela sorriu para ele, daquele modo que sempre o desconcertara. E, naquele gesto, estava estampado algo que ele nunca percebera, nem nunca supusera existir. Como pudera ser tão cego? Como pudera não notar? Deixar passar desapercebido algo tão grandioso e sublime como aquilo? Simplesmente ignorar o que sempre estivera ali, claro como água? Achou-se o homem mais estúpido da face da Terra. O mais estúpido e mais tapado, e mais idiota também. Em seus momentos da mais completa loucura, soterrado pela própria cova que cavara, não notara que as respostas para todos os seus problemas, por maiores que fossem, estavam justamente ali, vivas e radiantes, bem debaixo de seus olhos, ao alcance de sua boca. Enfim o sentimento quente que havia em seu peito, e trouxera sua alma de volta à sanidade e à vida, embriagou-o de tal maneira, que sentiu o ar faltar aos seus pulmões, e a consciência esvaecer-se aos poucos, transformando tudo em uma total escuridão - agora iluminada de uma luz rosada emanada da criatura angelical que ainda o mantinha firmemente aninhado em seus braços. Porém, antes que ele pudesse novamente cair em inconsciência, ela aproximou-se de seus lábios, calma e segura como nunca havia sido, e calou-os com outro apaixonado beijo. E ele então recusou-se a ser vencido pelas trevas da vida, completamente realizado por ter finalmente a certeza que tanto procurara.

Entregue ao que ele poderia chamar de sonho, mas que era totalmente realidade, enlaçou-a pela cintura, seus braços fortes prendendo-a contra seu corpo, para nunca mais soltá-la. E ela, por sua vez, enlaçou-o pela nuca, acariciando gentilmente seus rebeldes cabelos, enquanto ele a devorava com o corpo e com a alma, fazendo-o aproximar-se cada vez mais de seu corpo esguio, em um convite mais que claro, o qual ele não tardou, muito menos recusou-se a atender, agora entendendo de uma vez por todas o que ela sempre quis e ele, cego pela dor, nunca entendera ou ao menos percebera, mas que agora estava límpido como o vidro.

Assim, e dali por diante, as bocas separavam-se apenas para pronunciarem juras de amor eterno e para implorarem mais alguma coisa que seus corpos, ardendo em uma chama infernal de desejo, quisessem sentir. E então eles novamente juntavam-se, cada vez mais unidos em formas e movimentos, ritmados, encaixados, como se tivessem nascido juntos e separados por ironia do destino. Como se fossem um corpo só, cheio de paixão.

As bocas, unidas, sussurravam palavras doces ao pé do ouvido, a voz trêmula e falhada. As batidas dos corações, aceleradas, faziam-nos crer que eram uma só pessoa. As peles, nuas, roçavam-se e arrepiavam-se quando, famintos um pelo outro, faziam descobrir diversas novas sensações, apenas imagináveis em seus mais prazerosos sonhos. As almas, eternas amantes, misturavam-se com tamanha intensidade que se fosse possível, uma explosão de cores seria vista, como em um grande show de fogos de artifício. E seus corpos suplicavam por mais e mais, à medida que encontravam-se, e encaixavam-se, e amavam-se sem precedentes.

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu: como ele fora impedido de ir-se embora, como havia descoberto que a coisa pela qual mais procurava estava bem debaixo de seu próprio nariz. Como enfim e finalmente possuíra seu belo anjo, numa noite de grande turbulência, ali mesmo, no chão frio e sem vida da sala, apenas aquecido pelo calor de seus próprios corpos e molhado dos frutos de seus amores.

And I don't want to miss one smile,

Eu não quero perder um único sorriso,

I don't want to miss one kiss,

Nem um único beijo,

I just want to be with you

Só quero estar com você,

Right here with you, just like this.

Bem aqui com você, desse jeito simplesmente.

I just want to hold you close,

Só quero trazê-la pra perto de mim em um abraço,

I feel your heart so close to mine

Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu...

And just stay here in this moment,

E apenas ficar aqui neste momento,

For all of the rest of time

Pelo resto da minha vida.

E então os raios solares finalmente fizeram suas pupilas contraírem-se, ainda não acostumadas com a claridade do dia. Já há tanto tempo trancara-se em sua casa, vivendo uma realidade imunda, sinistra e escura, que seus olhos simplesmente não podiam mais ver a luz do sol. Simplesmente porque lembrava-o justamente de quem ele queria esquecer. Daquela que ele queria esquecer. Porque agora as coisas haviam mudado. E tudo passara como se fosse um filme romântico em sua mente, enquanto ele tentava recuperar-se de tão grandiosa e esplêndida noite, seu corpo fatigado das artes de amar.

Os olhos percorreram os ambientes vazios de móveis, as paredes lisas, o chão limpo e encerado. Tudo parecendo novo. Apenas parecendo, porque não era. Era seu velho e quase esquecido lar, onde fora tão feliz nos tempos de sua criancice, e onde novamente, depois do período escuro e negro pelo qual passara com valentia, estava sendo feliz. Não. feliz, realizado, completo. Não. Não existiam palavras que pudessem traduzir para o mundo concreto a mistura de sentimentos e sensações que o faziam querer gritar ao mundo inteiro o quanto amava aquela criatura. Sua melhor amiga. Seu primeiro e único amor. Aquela que, mesmo matando-o aos poucos, o trouxera de volta à vida, em um momento que marcaria sua vida para toda a eternidade. Aquela garota meiga e delicada, porém forte e decidida. E que já não era mais garota. Ele a transformara em mulher. Ele a fizer sua mulher.

Ainda meio atordoado, pensamentos fustigando-lhe a mente de maneira terrivelmente prazerosa, foi que ele sentiu um corpo quente encaixado em suas formas despidas, procurando aconchego nos braços fortes e na existência protetora que ele emanava. Virou-se, e deu de cara com a visão mais bela que em toda sua miserável vida tivera. Ali, deitada ao seu lado, moldando-se em seus contornos, encaixando-se a ele com suas sinuosas curvas, estava a criatura que descera do céu, e que um dia chegara a atormentá-lo, mas que agora parecia uma linda estátua de mármore branco esculpida pelas mãos habilidosas de algum escultor renascentista, seus volumes descobertos e à mostra de um par de olhos castanhos vorazes, sendo devorados repetidas vezes pelo ser repleto de amor e alegria no qual ele se transformara.

E então, apreciando a beleza mais sublime por seus olhos enojados já contemplada, ele mergulhou mais uma vez em um mundo de pensamentos, porém desta vez todos extremamente agradáveis, ao contrário do que costumavam ser. Ocupou-se em pensar, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, no futuro, que agora não mais mostrava-se assustador e negativo como antes. As portas de uma nova vida abriram-se no momento que ele vislumbrou o anjo em seus braços, sorrindo em meio aos sonhos. Quem sabe fosse ele quem ela estivesse vendo? Tudo parecia imensamente belo, agora que tudo se acertara, e enfim o destino, escrito certo por linhas tortas, tomava um caminho retilíneo rumo ao horizonte, onde ele seguia por uma estrada reta e sem mais obstáculos, ladeada por flores coloridas e um gramado verde, e coberta por seixos brancos e redondos, macios de se pisar. Nunca mais teria de enfrentar problemas, nem encarar uma realidade da qual ele preferia esquecer que um dia imaginara. Nunca mais ele precisaria pensar em coisas tristes e feias, porque só o belo existia aos seus olhos, e nada poderia deformar a nova realidade que se abria, justamente naquela bela manhã de primavera, as flores desabrochando do lado de fora, a espalhar seu perfume doce junto com as gotas do orvalho matinal. E ali dentro outra flor desabrochava, a mais bela de todas, pálida e serena, a impregnar com seu perfume a existência do jovem chinês de maneira tão entorpecente que ele pensou estar sendo dopado, ou até mesmo drogado.

Quando então ela balbuciou seu nome enquanto dormia, ele não pode mais segurar a emoção que inutilmente tentava prender em seu peito, e sorriu, ineditamente em vários anos. Completamente inebriado da paixão que florescia em seu peito e inundava seu lar. Sim, agora aquele apartamento, outrora sem vida, poderia ser chamado de um lar. E seria ali que seus filhos, fruto do amor dele e de seu belo anjo, cresceriam, felizes, como agora ele estava sendo. Porque ele pretendia formar uma família, assim que ele se levantasse dali, e fizesse dela a mulher mais feliz da vida, como fizera naquela noite chuvosa. Ele, ela, e seus cinqüenta filhos. Pegou-se rindo dos pensamentos idiotas que sua mente teimava em cogitar. Mas era de se esperar que assim fosse, porque quem ama não sente vergonha de parecer fútil e tolo, nem sente vergonha de admitir que ama, e que por esse mesmo motivo é um completo bobalhão.

Iria construir uma bela família. Tudo estava planejado. Era só uma questão de tempo para que ele pudesse comunicar sua família de que não mais voltaria à sua terra natal, porque seu coração achara a paz que tanto procurava, justamente no lugar que agora seria seu novo lar, sua nova terra, sua nova pátria. E, se ele retornasse, seria apenas para conceder à sua mãe o privilégio de conhecer os netos, e sua belíssima esposa. Pensou no casamento, que proporia assim que ela abrisse os olhos e reafirmasse que o amava, muito embora ele tivera essa certeza quando ela jurara ao pé de seu ouvido que nunca mais o deixaria, no momento que a fizera sua para toda a eternidade, enquanto sua boca, ávida por algo que apenas imaginara por tanto tempo, deliciava-se com a doçura de seus tenros lábios de mel, no momento mais sublime que poderia imaginar ou supor.

O silêncio do ambiente era apenas cortado pelo doce respirar de sua eterna amada, adormecida sobre seu peito, entrelaçada em suas pernas, abraçando-o gentilmente, fazendo-o sorrir cada vez mais, satisfeito com o que a vida lhe reservara, embora o fizer sofrer tanto antes. Era um preço totalmente justo a se pagar. A recompensa era mais que suficiente para fazer valer a pena tantos anos de dor, de tristeza, de melancolia, de amarguras pelo qual passara. Seu prêmio havia finalmente chegado, exatamente na hora certa, aliás, como sempre acontecia, como sempre acontece, e como sempre acontecerá, muito embora os humanos não entendam os meios que o Tempo e o Destino utilizem para fazer as coisas acontecerem e se acertarem. E, naquele caso, mesmo que demorasse toda a eternidade, já estava predestinado que aqueles dois seres, separados antes de virem ao mundo, almas-gêmeas, cedo ou tarde juntariam-se novamente, desta vez para todo o sempre.

****

I don't want to close my eyes,

Não quero fechar os meus olhos,

I don't want to fall asleep,

Nem quero adormecer,

Cause I miss you baby,

Porque eu poderia perder você, baby,

And I don't want to miss a thing,

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

Cause even when I dream of you,

Pois, certamente, quando eu sonhar com você -

The sweetest dream will never do,

O sonho mais doce que possa acontecer -

I still miss you baby

Eu ainda perderia você, baby,

And I don't want to miss a thing

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

Inconscientemente, ela procurou ainda mais segurança, ajeitando-se como podia no chão ainda úmido da noite fenomenal que tivera, abraçando-o ainda mais, de um modo terno e carinhoso, que o fazia querer se derreter todinho. O sorriso satisfeito não pode conter-se mais, e chegou ao seu máximo, explodindo de uma delirante tortura, à espera para que ela recobrasse a consciência e, mesmo cansada, implorasse para que ele a amasse ainda mais que antes. Pois era por isso que tanto seu corpo quanto sua mente e seu espírito clamavam naquela bela, ensolarada e renovada manhã de primavera, quando finalmente ele a fizer sua, assim como ela o fizera seu, em um momento de uma doce entrega. E foi dessa maneira que ele ficou a contemplar a linda flor de cerejeira que voara de sua árvore natal, linda e graciosa como só podia ser, diretamente ao alcance de suas mãos, até que ela acordasse e o recebesse com um sorriso inebriante e um beijo entorpecente. E em pensar que ele quase a perdera...

****

I don't want to close my eyes,

Não quero fechar os meus olhos,

I don't want to fall asleep,

Nem quero adormecer.

I don't want to miss a thing,

Eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

Mas agora seria diferente. Ele não mais perderia coisa alguma...


End file.
